Transportation and logistics companies often maintain large fleets of vehicles and ground support equipment for daily use in their operations. As part of their operations, such vehicles and equipment need to be easily located, maintained, and fueled at certain times and/or intervals. Thus, a need exists for increasing the efficiency of operations for fleet vehicles and other support equipment.